Ladrona
by Missclover
Summary: <html><head></head>Ella no era una simple delicuente, era alguien más que él mismo estaría dispuesto a comprobar.</html>


Antes de empezar a leer deben saber que:

* * *

><p><strong>"Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto."<strong>

* * *

><p>* .<p>

*.

*.

—¡Sácame de aquí, idiota! —la voz femenina inundaba con eco las cuatro paredes de aquella habitación. Con fuerza agarraba los barrotes de la celda de donde ella estaba encerrada. ¿Motivo? Por culpa de un ciego idiota, así era como ella lo había descrito.

Su paciencia poco a poco se acababa, con ira miró una vez más al sujeto que la puso en aquella situación. Mientras que esa persona ni atención le ponía, lo único que deseaba era largarse también de ese lugar y no soportar los insultos que le daba aquella joven.

—¡Te he dicho que me saques de aquí! —una vez más le gritó, y no por eso dejó de forcejear con los tubos metálicos que sostenía con ambas manos. El dolor en su garganta se hacía presente por alzar la voz en cada minuto que avanzaba el reloj que decoraba en aquella habitación.

¿Acaso también era sordo? Se preguntó por no obtener ninguna respuesta de ese hombre arrogante. Pero claro que lo era, si ni siquiera le había dejado hablar para decirle que era inocente.

Bastardo. Otro insultó llegó a su mente, y no supo la razón por la cuál no la pronunció. Ah claro, él estaba sordo. Ni un minuto pasó cuando de nuevo empezó con la larga lista de definiciones nada buenas hacia él.

Ese hombre de porte elegante por fin la encaró, con una mirada fría que siempre solía poner cuando estaba de mal humor. En verdad, había llegado al límite de su paciencia.

—Te han dado el derecho de permanecer en silencio —habló. Su tono de voz era firme y autoritario, cosa que hizo enfurecer más a la castaña. ¿Pero quién se creía que era?

—Tendré ese derecho si en verdad fuera culpable, ahora dile a los guardias que abran estas rejas para sacarme de aquí —contraatacó la chica con una clara molestia hacia él; no se dejaría intimar.

Pero a él poco le importó sus palabras. De hecho, ya se iba a retirar cuando llegó uno de los oficiales, un hombre de peinado en forma de tazón con unas enormes cejas, y sin mencionar el color de su uniforme, el cuál destacaba por su tonalidad verde en lugar de azul.

—¡Muy buenas tardes! Mi nombre es Rock Lee, y estoy a cargo de su caso señor… —cortó su entusiasta presentación al ver al hombre de ojos blanquecinos en frente de él. Se trataba de su eterno rival y amigo desde que estaban en la escuela media. Una gran sonrisa bailó en su rostro, hacía tanto tiempo que no lo veía, cerca de unos dos o tres años cuando ambos decidieron formar su carrera, él siguiendo los pasos de su apoyo, del único hombre que le alentó cuando era un joven torpe y sin esperanza; mientras que a su amigo, él siguió con el mando de las empresas de su familia.

—Cuanto tiempo, Lee —saludó el hombre ciego y sordo. En verdad era una sorpresa para él ver a su antiguo amigo en esa comisaría. Pero era de esperarse, la última vez que supo algo de él, había escuchado que estaba forjando su carrera de policía. Sí, ambos estaban cumpliendo sus sueños.

—¡Neji! ¡¿En verdad eres tú? —lo señaló con el dedo sin dejar de abrir cada vez más sus ojos redondos por la impresión tan repentina. Él otro simplemente asintió. Rock Lee no dejaba de gritar y decir un montón de palabras acerca de la juventud, de su maestro Maito Gai, y de lo genial que era estar en uno de los escuadrones de policías más destacados de la ciudad. En verdad su amigo no había cambiado en nada a pesar de los años que habían pasado desde que se vieron por última vez.

La poca paciencia de la chica se empezaba a perder cada vez más rápido, pensó que al momento de que viniera un oficial, ella se salvaría. Pero qué desilusión y destino más cruel le había tocado, el chico era amigo del petulante ése. Ahora tendría a dos en su contra cuando ella era totalmente inocente de los cargos que se le acusaban.

Si tan sólo no hubiera pensado que era un perfecto clima para poder caminar, si tan sólo no hubiera creído que era un excelente día, si tan sólo…

Apretó sus manos en forma de puño, si tan sólo el idiota llamado Neji se fijara mejor en el rostro de su asaltante, no le estaría pasando esto.

Antes de seguir platicando, se percató de la figura femenina que se encontraba encerrada. Parecía que estaba enojada, y con ganas de lanzarse a golpes contra su amigo.

—Llegó a tiempo oficial —habló con respeto Neji, llamando la atención tanto del chico de grandes cejas como la de ella—. Esta mujer debe tener su sentencia por infringir la Ley.

El tono frío que usó en sus palabras parecía venir de la propia Antártica. Pero algo le llamó la atención, esa chica no mostraba miedo ni pareciera que pidiera clemencia por lo que había hecho.

—¡Ya te dije que estás en un grave error! —Gritó— El hecho de estés ciego no es mi culpa.

Neji entrecerró sus ojos frunciendo sus cejas, él era una persona calmada, jamás llevada por los impulsos pero con ella…

—Hm —respondió—. Demuéstralo —retó el hombre en forma de respuesta.

Lee en cambio veía la escena con asombro, era la primera vez que presenciaba tal actitud hacia su amigo. Si lo comparaba en años anteriores, el Neji que conocía sólo ignoraría las palabras de la chica y se largaría a atender otros asuntos.

El sonido de unos pasos al acercarse interrumpió las palabras de los jóvenes. Apareció otro oficial pero en cambio con la actitud del primero, éste mostraba una cara de aburrimiento y pereza. Como si hubiera despertado hace unos momentos.

La reciente persona en aparecer alzó una ceja de extrañeza, ¿Por qué ella seguía ahí encerrada? De uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón azul sacó un llavero que contenía un aproximado de diez llaves en total. En tan sólo unos cuántos segundos buscó la real llave que abría la cerradura de la celda donde se encontraba la chica 'ladrona'.

—Le pido una disculpa por todas las molestias, señorita Tenten Ama —dio una leve inclinación en forma de disculpa, siendo imitado por Lee, quién ya sabía de la inocencia de la chica, pero por el asombro que se había llevado al reencontrarse con su amigo, simplemente se le había olvidado ese pequeño detalle del caso de robo. Pensamientos recorrieron en su mente velozmente pensando cómo Gai sensei se desilusionaría al saber que su querido alumno le había fallado por falta de concentración en su trabajo. Sintió un aura negra recorriéndole todo el cuerpo.

En cambio la tercer persona masculina siendo el acusador de los cargos de la chica de cabello castaño, se había sorprendido a su manera (no demostrándolo tan abiertamente) de la acción del policía que recién había llegado. Todo ese tiempo se había equivocado. Pero quién demostraba que ella no era la ladrona de aquella mañana.

Recordaba cómo habían pasado los hechos, él saliendo de la empresa dirigida de su familia después de una de las casi siempre aburridas juntas de evaluación financiera que pasaba la compañía. Cuando en el momento que se dirigía hacia su auto de último modelo, vio como una persona se le tiraba encima para apoderarse de su maletín, posiblemente para apoderarse de papeles importantes o cualquier cosa de valor que se pudiera encontrar ahí adentro.

Después de tan vergonzosa situación, él empezó a seguirla y atraparla con sus propias manos. Nadie se burlaba de Neji Hyuuga. Entre la corrida pudo distinguir que se trataba de una mujer de ropas simplonas, de cabello castaño pero que por desgracia no había sido capaz de ver el rostro de ella. Aún así no importó para seguir con la persecución. Al momento en que esa delincuente daba vuelta hacia la izquierda cerca donde se encontraba el parque central de la ciudad, supo que era el mejor lugar para poder atraparla y que tuviera su castigo.

Sin embargo, cuál fue su sorpresa cuando vio a una joven tirada en el suelo que sostenía su maletín de trabajo. Antes que ella pudiera levantarse y huir, él la sujetó de ambos brazos con suficiente fuerza para que no se escapara. Había llamado a la policía durante la caza de esa mujer; ella intentaba zafarse de su llave pero le era imposible, comprobó que tenía lastimada una rodilla pues de esta salía un hilo de sangre.

Lo insultaba y forcejaba del agarre de ese hombre. Cuando llegó una patrulla al lugar le fue imposible hablar y la metieron a la fuerza al automóvil llevándosela a la comisaría. Minutos después de encerrarla, él apareció.

Las miradas de odio e insultos empezaron cuando él comenzó a analizarla. Aparte de un idiota ciego también era un pervertido. El rechinido de la reja abrirse lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Observó a la chica que salía lentamente de ella por el raspón que tenía en su pierna.

Ella le dio una mirada de reojo y rápidamente la quitó, ya no soportaba más verle la cara a ése. Tenten había pedido que le entregaran sus pertenencias para irse a su casa. Más le dio coraje que ese tal Neji Hyuuga, heredero de una de las más importantes empresas de Japón, no le hubiera dado una disculpa por todo lo que había pasado en esas horas.

Con el dolor en su rodilla dejó de caminar, buscó con la mirada algún lugar para poder sentarse y atenderse la herida. De lo que tenía a su disposición no era más que su celular y su cartera, nada que le sirviera para limpiarse la sangre de la lesión. Podía ir a comprar unas vendas pero ni siquiera había tiendas cerca de donde se encontraba, y además parecía que no había servicio de taxis en la región. En verdad que era su día de mala suerte.

Todo eso le sucedía por haber chocado con una mujer, que podía jurar que tenía parecida su ropa y el color de su cabello, a excepción que ella lo tenía en diferente peinado. Cuando se iba a levantar del suelo, notó un maletín en el suelo y vio cómo la mujer se iba corriendo de ahí. Sin dar tiempo a pensar en lo sucedido, alguien la había tomado de espaldas por los brazos, sujetándola fuertemente impidiéndole moverse. No pasó ni cinco minutos cuando llegaron dos policías en una patrulla y la metieron a la fuerza dentro de ella por las palabras de ese hombre que la tachaba de una vulgar ladrona.

El ceño fruncido no desaparecía, y las ganas de querer golpear a Neji aumentaban cada vez más. Pero por más que el deseo de hacerlo la dominaba, ella seguía aguatándose; no quería ser presa de él por acusaciones de muerte.

Cerró los ojos y lo primero que se le vino fue la imagen de él. Aquellos ojos tan distintos de las demás personas, un rostro perfectamente fino y ni hablar de su cabello.

—_Tan guapo pero…_ idiota —murmuró por lo bajo la última palabra, aun manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

—¿Se refiere a mí? —Una voz por detrás le hizo volver a la realidad. No era posible que él estuviera ahí. Después de lo de esa mañana, creyó que jamás lo volvería a ver. Volteó su rostro para asegurarse de que no fuera producto de su imaginación.

Tal vez en su vida pasada, ella había cometido muchos delitos para tener que enfrentarse a esto. Sin duda alguna, el hombre que se encontraba detrás de ella era con quien hace unos minutos estaba pensando. Antes de poder decir algo, él le sostenía un pañuelo.

En un principio dudó en aceptarlo, pero el dolor no disminuía; con cuidado se limpió la herida llena de sangre siendo observada por el Hyuuga. Genial, después de todo, él seguía siendo un pervertido.

Y ahora ¿qué seguía? Pensó la joven siguiendo con la curación de su rodilla; el Hyuuga seguía manteniendo la misma postura desde que había llegado, parado y viéndola.

—Vamos —habló el joven después de observar como ella terminaba con lo de su herida. Tenten se extrañó al escucharlo, frunció el ceño, no era posible que él volviera a insistir que ella era todavía la ladrona de la mañana. Esta vez si la iba a escuchar—, te llevaré a casa —finalizó Neji volteándola a ver, había presentido los pensamientos de ella.

—¿A casa? —preguntó con duda. El Hyuuga solamente asintió en forma de respuesta.

—No debes esforzarte demasiado, te puedes lastimar más…

—¿Cómo sé que no me llevarás a la comisaría? —nuevamente preguntó pero con enojo, dudaba de sus palabras.

—Tú eres… inocente —sintió que las mejillas comenzaban a arder—, me han confirmado… que tu no eres quien me… asaltó —tenía que pedirle disculpas por lo sucedido, por no escucharla, por no ser capaz de razonar.

Cuando él había pedido una explicación del por qué la habían sacado de la celda, el oficial que había hecho semejante acción le explicó con detalles la inocencia de la muchacha. Habían conseguido un video de unas de las tiendas que contaba con seguridad. Se notaba con claridad, como Tenten chocaba por accidente con el verdadero asaltante, el momento de cómo agarraba el maletín y cuando había aparecido para arrestarla; mientras que la mujer corría sin devolverse a recoger lo que había robado.

—Mi casa se encuentra un poco lejos —se levantó de donde estaba— así que espero que no me eches la culpa de la gasolina —río por su propio comentario. Al ver la cara de Neji, supo que él trataba de disculparse.

Comenzó a caminar despacio para que ella no se le dificultara la caminata hasta llegar a su automóvil. No pudo disculparse completamente, pero la manera en cómo le habló le confirmaba que ella ya no tenía rencor, pero eso no dejaba de estar en deuda.

Llegaron hasta el departamento de Tenten, el recorrido había sido silencioso pero roto por ella para indicarle el camino.

Antes de que bajara del auto, una mano la detuvo por la muñeca. Miró a su captor tomando en cuenta que él mantenía la cabeza baja en forma de disculpa.

—Lo siento…

Con una pequeña sonrisa le hizo saber que ya estaba perdonado. Buscarla y ayudarla fue generoso de su parte, muy pocas personas conocía que harían ese gesto de amabilidad. Se había equivocado en juzgarlo. Sin más bajó del automóvil dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de su apartamento, despidiéndose de él con la misma sonrisa de antes.

oooooooooooooooooooo

—Sigues mirándola.

—Mhp… —desvió su mirada para concentrarse en la persona que estaba detrás de él. Se trataba de uno de sus amigos, que al igual que él era heredero de una de las familias importantes del país, Sasuke Uchiha.

—Pensé que te habías ido —comentó con cierta burla Uchiha— pero cuál es mi sorpresa que estás en medio del pasillo donde estorbas observándola a ella —le gustaba molestarlo, en especial cuando ya había encontrado una debilidad de él.

—Pensé que también te habías largado de aquí —contestó con voz fría Hyuuga a pesar que se tratara de su amigo. Pero éste ni se inmutó, ya estaba acostumbrado al carácter 'amigable' que solía usar el chico de ojos blanquecinos.

—Si tienes tanto deseo de hablar con ella, invítala a comer.

—¿Me estás dando consejos de amor? —con una sonrisa de medio lado se fue alejando de ahí, para buscar a la misma chica que hace unos meses él había confundido con su supuesta ladrona.

Había sido una sorpresa para él verla en la empresa de su familia, pudo reconocerla tan fácilmente, no borraba su cara, sus gestos, su sonrisa…

—_Es tu ladrona… _—esas fueron las palabras de Sasuke cuando le había comentado sobre ella por primera vez.

Siguió caminando hasta que por fin la encontró, ahí estaba Tenten hablando tan alegre con Hinata Hyuuga, prima de él. También fue sorprendente cuando supo que ellas dos eran amigas desde que cursaban la universidad.

Vio como ambas chicas se despedían para irse a su hogar, y poder seguir hablando al siguiente día en el trabajo, pues Tenten ahora trabaja para su familia como licenciada en Finanzas. Avanzó con pasos seguros, era ahora o nunca para poder hablar nuevamente con ella.

—_Te ha robado._

Comprobar lo que Sasuke le dijo aquella vez.

Aunque ya lo sabía, pero quería tener al menos una excusa para verificarlo. No sólo sus pensamientos eran dominados por ella, también su alma. Tenten se los quedaba y poco a poco comenzaba a quedarse con su corazón.

*.

*.

*.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! =)<p>

Neji tiene que aprender a escuchar y en confiar en las personas, pero sé que Tenten le ayudará a enseñarle como se debe ;)

O eso, o comprarle unos lentes, XD

Una nueva historia más para aumentar el número de fic´s de esta hermosa pareja, porque ellos dos están hechos el uno para el otro ^^

Aunque sí me he tardado, pues esta idea ya la tenía hace uno o dos meses y no podía desarrolarla a mi gusto u.u Espero que no vuelva a pasar.

¡Explotemos la imaginación para NejiTenten, que nuestros sueños de ver a esta pareja al final se hagan realidad! =D

_Porque Tenten está hecha únicamente para nuestro geniecillo (Suertudota) :)_

Una vez más digamos: ¡No a las innombrables!

¡Nos vemos!_  
><em>


End file.
